Una peligrosa reunión navideña
by Aurora Caelestis Friki
Summary: Caroline tiene una relación con Klaus y ha planificado pasar sus primeras navidades en New Orleans en familia. Pero, ¿Qué puede pasar con los Mikaelson, los Salvatores y los demás todos en la misma casa? Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons.
1. Damon & Elena

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de VAMPIRE DIARIES le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora LISA JANE SMITH y a los productores KEVIN WILLIAMSON yJULIE PLEC, que tiene la novela adaptada en una serie televisiva en la cadena televisora The CW.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

**Palabra: **Propuesta. **Número de palabras: **300.

* * *

**DAMON &amp; ELENA **

* * *

— ¡He dicho que no! Fin de la discusión —gritó Damon levantándose del sofá, luego de escuchar horrorizado lo que acababa de decirle Elena sobre la propuesta que le había hecho Caroline.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Damon! Es por Caroline —dijo Elena acercándose y pasándole los brazos por el cuello abrazándolo, pero Damon se negaba abrazarla, aun cuando se moría por hacerlo. —Tal vez podríamos pasarla bien —dijo Elena con una sonrisa, pero Damon la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—No voy a aceptar la **propuesta** de Caroline. No pienso pasar las navidades con los Mikaelson. ¿Has olvidado todo lo que nos hicieron pasar? Lo mejor que hicieron fue irse de Mystic Fall.

Elena negó con la cabeza y se arrimó más a Damon mirándolo con una fingida tristeza y haciendo pucheros. Damon enarcó una ceja. Contó hasta diez e intento mantener su postura, pero esa chica sabía hacer con él lo que quisiera, aun después de un siglo junto.

—Muy bien. Iremos, pero serás tú quien convenza a los demás —dijo sonriendo de lado no muy feliz.

Damon odiaba tener que pasar las navidades con Klaus y toda su familia, pero desde hacía un año a Caroline se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de buscarlo a New Orleans por un problema que tenía y término quedándose.

—Pero yo quería que me ayudaras a convencer a Stefan —dijo soltándolo.

Damon sonrió con malicia.

—Piensa que si me pudiste convencer a mí, puedes convencer a los demás —dijo besándole los labios e yéndose a su habitación.

— ¡Te odio, Damon Salvatore! —dijo Elena sentándose en el sofá bufando.

Damon que subía las escaleras sonrió de manera traviesa.

—Te voy ayudar. Llamaré a Enzo —dijo al final de la escalera, pero Elena lo escuchó y se levantó de un salto.

— ¡No te atrevas!

* * *

Espero que les guste.

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


	2. Klaus & Caroline

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de VAMPIRE DIARIES le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora LISA JANE SMITH y a los productores KEVIN WILLIAMSON yJULIE PLEC, que tiene la novela adaptada en una serie televisiva en la cadena televisora The CW.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

**Palabra: **Noviazgo. **Número de palabras: **300.

* * *

**KLAUS &amp; CAROLINE **

* * *

— ¿Qué has hecho qué? —gritó Klaus mirando a su calmada novia.

—He dicho que he invitado a Elena y al resto de mis amigos a pasar las navidades aquí—dijo Caroline completamente calmada terminando de decorar el árbol de navidad.

Klaus se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro despotricando en cuanto idioma se conocía. No había habitante en la mansión que no se hubiera enterado de la idea de Caroline ni de los despotrico de Klaus sobre la familia, los enemigos, los amigos y el **noviazgo**.

Desde que Caroline había llegado con un problema sobre un vampiro que la acosaba, Klaus le hubiera arrancado el corazón al que le dijera que después de tener más de once siglos, él tendría un noviazgo, pero debía reconocer que cuando la conoció, había sabido que ella era única, y que haría que él se convirtiera en una imbécil marioneta.

— ¿También has invitado al resto de mi familia? —preguntó horrorizado observando como recogía todo asintiendo. —Caroline, pero ¿Qué tú quieres? ¿Una masacre?

Caroline se giró seria y se acercó a él.

—Cuento con que te comportaras —dijo sonriendo apaciblemente.

Klaus la miró incrédulo.

— ¿Cómo que me comporte? Se supone que eres mi novia. ¿No crees que deberías tener un poco de confianza en mí? —preguntó ofendido.

— ¡Oh, cariño! Pero si yo confió en ti. No confió en tu temperamento. Eres al único que le da con arrancarles el corazón a los demás cuando algo no le gusta —dijo besándolo tiernamente.

— ¡Pero si Elijah también saca corazones! —gritó infantilmente viéndola salir por la puerta.

—Cierto. Pero Elijah tiene más control que tú.

Klaus se volvió a sentar en la butaca molesto.

—Estos momentos son en los que pienso que es mejor estar soltero —susurro entre dientes.

— ¡Te escuché!

* * *

Espero que les guste.

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


	3. Alaric & Lexi

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de VAMPIRE DIARIES le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora LISA JANE SMITH y a los productores KEVIN WILLIAMSON y JULIE PLEC, que tiene la novela adaptada en una serie televisiva en la cadena televisora The CW.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

**Palabra: **Incendio. **Número de palabras: **300.

* * *

**ALARIC &amp; LEXI **

* * *

— ¡Hola, chicos! He llegado—dijo Alaric sonriendo entrando por la puerta de la mansión Salvatore en compañía de Lexi.

— ¿Dónde es el **incendio**? —preguntó Lexi riendo al recordar la llamada de Elena pidiéndole que llevara a Alaric a la mansión.

Ambos llegaron al salón y se encontraron con Damon en la barra sirviéndose una copa y a Elena sentada en el sillón seria. Al pasar al lado de Damon, lo primero que éste le ofreció fue una copa de su _Bourbon_.

Alaric lo miró interrogante.

—Lo vas a necesitar —dijo Damon.

Alaric enarcó las cejas, miró a Elena y se sentó a su lado. Damon se sentó al otro lado con Lexi, a la que también le ofreció una copa de _Bourbon_. Ésta se acercó y le susurró:

— ¿Tan malo es?

—Una de las locas ideas de Caroline —dijo bebiéndose su copa de un sorbo.

Lexi miró horrorizada a Elena. En las décadas que habían compartido había descubierto que Caroline podía tener ideas demasiadas descabelladas y que Elena como buena amiga las seguía.

Elena se armó de valor y miró a los ojos a Alaric, que esperaba que hablara.

—Caroline, quiere que pasemos las fiestas navideñas en New Orleans con ella y Klaus —dijo rápidamente.

Solo bastó un solo segundo para que Alaric reaccionara y se levantara de un salto.

— ¡No pienso ir a ninguna fiesta navideña en New Orleans y mucho menos con los Originales!

— ¡Eso mismo dije yo! —dijo Damon parándose e yendo al bar por otra copa.

— ¡Por favor, Ric! —dijo Elena haciendo pucheros mirando a Lexi en busca de Ayuda.

—Puede que la pasemos bien —dijo Lexi haciendo infructuosamente pucheros dado que la risa no la dejaba.

Alaric las miró a ambas seriamente y luego se giró extendiéndole el brazo a Damon.

— ¡Necesito otra jodida copa!

* * *

Espero que les guste.

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


	4. Enzo & Stefan

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de VAMPIRE DIARIES le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora LISA JANE SMITH y a los productores KEVIN WILLIAMSON y JULIE PLEC, que tiene la novela adaptada en una serie televisiva en la cadena televisora The CW.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

**Palabra: **Olvido. **Número de palabras: **300.

* * *

**ENZO &amp; STEFAN **

* * *

— Déjenme ver si entendí. ¿Ustedes quieren que yo vaya a una fiesta en New Orleans? —preguntó Enzo a Damon y a Alaric que se tomaban una copa de Bourbon asintiendo. —Pero, ¿ustedes quieren que ocurra una masacre? Porque no creo que a Niklaus Mikaelson le agrade que un ex de Caroline éste allí —dijo bebiéndose de un sorbo la copa.

—Mejor dicho cinco ex novios —aclaro Alaric.

Enzo miró Alaric confundido y luego a Damon que también lo miraba confundido, pero luego éste lanzó una carcajada.

— ¡Oh, hermano! No te conocía esa vena malvada.

—Estoy lleno de sorpresas —dijo Alaric sonriendo.

— ¿Me pueden explicar? —preguntó Enzo. —Hay otra persona aquí que quiere enterarse de lo que están planeando.

—Yo fui el primer ex de Caroline —dijo Damon con fingida modestia. —Stefan irá.

— ¡Espera! ¿Stefan acepto ir? —preguntó Enzo interrumpiéndolo.

—Elena y Lexi fueron a convencerlo —dijo Alaric, mientras asentía.

Era más que conocido el poder que tenían ambas chicas en Stefan, así que Enzo no dudaba en que él terminaría cediendo ante las chicas e iría a la fantástica reunión navideña en el barrio francés de Louisiana.

—Muy bien. Tú, Stefan y yo somos tres. ¿Quiénes son los otros dos? —preguntó Enzo, pero un segundo después soltó una sonora carcajada. — ¡Oh, eres cruel, Ric! ¿Vas a invitar a Tyler? ¿En serio?

Los tres chicos estaban riendo, cuando entró Stefan por la puerta.

— ¡Necesito una jodida copa! Tal vez Elena **olvidó**, lo que paso, pero yo no—dijo Stefan sirviéndose una copa de Bourbon para luego sentarse en el sillón completamente frustrado.

— ¡Bienvenido al Club hermano! —dijo Damon levantando su copa.

—Ric piensa invitar a Tyler —soltó Enzo con una sonrisa maligna.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a reír.

—La maldita reunión promete ser inolvidable —dijo Stefan.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


	5. Elijah & Klaus

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de VAMPIRE DIARIES le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora LISA JANE SMITH y a los productores KEVIN WILLIAMSON y JULIE PLEC, que tiene la novela adaptada en una serie televisiva en la cadena televisora The CW.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

**Palabra: **Vestido. **Número de palabras: **300.

* * *

**ELIJAH &amp; KLAUS**

* * *

— ¿Caroline invitó a nuestros padres a la reunión? —preguntó Elijah entrando por la puerta al estudio de pintura de Klaus **vestido** impecablemente.

Klaus que intentaba infructuosamente terminar una pintura miró a su hermano mayor con frustración y molesto.

—Sí —gruñó volviendo a su pintura que aunque no era su mejor obra, sí mostraba toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento.

— ¿Acaso no habíamos quedado en que nuestros padres estarían en el viejo continente y nosotros en este? Esa es la única manera de evitar matarnos cada cinco minutos. ¿Le explicaste que ese fue el trato que hicimos?

Klaus se volvió a su hermano molesto.

— ¿No tienes a otra persona a quien joderle la vida? —preguntó entre dientes.

—Pero, ¿Tú crees que es buena idea tenerlos a todos aquí? —preguntó Elijah llevando a su hermano a los límites de su poca paciencia.

— ¡Claro que no! Pero, ¿Por qué no vas tú y le dices a Caroline que no es buena idea tenerlos a todos aquí? A ver si te hace caso a ti, porque a mí no creo que me escuche.

— ¿No se supone que eres el rey y todos deben obedecerte? —preguntó Elijah intentando de manera infructuosa no soltar una carcajada.

Klaus perdió la paciencia y terminó por enterrarle el pincel en el pecho. Elijah lanzó una carcajada. Sacar de casillas a su egocéntrico hermano últimamente se había vuelto su deporte favorito. Sacó de su pecho la pequeña estaca y la lanzó en la mesa de pinturas de su hermano.

— ¡Oh, estás perdiendo tu toque! El corazón está más a la izquierda —sonrió burlón. —Por cierto, si ese es el regalo de Caroline no creo que le guste que la hayas pintado descuartizada —dijo saliendo por la puerta, para luego escuchar un objeto clavarse en esta.

"_Prometedor_", pensó sonriendo.

* * *

Gracias a las que han comentado mi historia. Espero que éste capítulo también les guste.

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


	6. Caroline & Elena

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de VAMPIRE DIARIES le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora LISA JANE SMITH y a los productores KEVIN WILLIAMSON y JULIE PLEC, que tiene la novela adaptada en una serie televisiva en la cadena televisora The CW.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

**Palabra: **Velas. **Número de palabras: **300.

* * *

**CAROLINE &amp; ELENA **

* * *

— ¡¿Qué Damon ha invitado a Tyler?! —gritó Caroline por el manos libres, mientras caminaba por el barrio francés cargada de bolsas con regalos.

—Damon y Alaric lo han invitado a él y a su nueva novia —contestó Elena al otro lado de auricular.

—Pero, ¿Qué carajos tienen en la cabeza? ¿Quieren que Klaus se lo cargue? Él no lo quiere en New Orleans —dijo Caroline exasperada.

— ¿Estas segura que es buena idea la fiesta navideña? Estoy comenzando a dudar si es buena idea que estemos todos juntos. Sé que esta es tu época favorita, pero ¿vale la pena? Porque estoy segura que correrá sangre —dijo Elena al otro lado caminando por el pueblo.

Elena sabía que no podía mantener esa conversación con Caroline desde la mansión con Damon, Stefan, Enzo y Alaric allí reunidos planificando estrategias por si eran atacados por los originales. Ella conocía muy bien a Caroline y le preocupaba más lo que podía hacer ella que cualquier otro original.

—Sí, estoy segura y no te preocupes que algo se me ocurrirá para que no pase nada —Caroline vio un vampiro conocido entrar a un callejón. — Elena, tengo que colgar. Necesito comprar unas **velas** para terminar la decoración de la mansión.

—De acuerdo, Car. No vemos en dos días —dijo Elena terminando la llamada.

Caroline entró por un callejón siguiendo a un vampiro. Al llegar al final se detuvo y puso los bolsos en el suelo. Extendió las manos y tomó una caja mediana que el vampiro le entregó y la abrió.

— ¿Es la estaca de roble blanco?

El vampiro asintió. Caroline guardó la caja entre sus cosas y el vampiro se dirigió a la salida.

— ¡Oye, Kol! ¿Tú y Davina irán a la fiesta?—preguntó.

— ¡No me la perdería por nada, cuñadita! —dijo Kol sonriendo e yéndose.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


	7. Matt & Rebekah

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de VAMPIRE DIARIES le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora LISA JANE SMITH y a los productores KEVIN WILLIAMSON y JULIE PLEC, que tiene la novela adaptada en una serie televisiva en la cadena televisora The CW.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

**Palabra: **Ternura. **Número de palabras: **300.

* * *

**MATT &amp; REBEKAH **

* * *

— ¡Esto terminará en una masacre! Klaus matará a alguien—dijo Rebekah preocupada mientras cerraba su equipaje.

Matt sonrió. Se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda y besó su cuello.

—Yo confió en Caroline. Si ella dice que todo irá bien es porque así será. Además creo que tus padres quedaron en mantener la paz, en especial, por Hope.

— ¡Claro! Por poco Mikael mata a Hope para llegar a Klaus —contestó Rebekah dándose la vuelta y pasando los brazos por el cuello de Matt.

—Reconoce que jamás hubieras imaginado que una niña de siete años haría con Klaus lo que se le antojara. Creo que eso fue lo que hizo que tu madre detuviera toda la guerra.

—Bueno hay que reconocer que cuando Hope era pequeña hacía con mis hermanos y conmigo lo que quisiera. Pero tienes razón con respecto a mi madre, aunque me da miedo, porque por primera vez en vida soy feliz y no quiero que ninguno de los dos lo arruine —dijo Rebekah sonriéndole con **ternura**.

— ¿Hacia? —preguntó Matt burlonamente. —Hope aun hace con cualquiera de ustedes lo que le da la gana… —Rebekah enarcó la ceja escéptica —bueno nosotros—concedió Matt sonriendo — ha heredado el arte de la manipulación y el drama de su padre.

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

—Ahora que lo pienso, mi hermano debe estar pasándola muy mal. Porque con una hija como Hope y una mujer como Caroline en su vida debe estar muy estresado. Dos expertas en el arte de la manipulación y el drama.

— ¿Ellas nada más? —preguntó burlonamente.

— ¡Estás muerto Matt Donovan! —contestó fingiendo estar molesta y empujándolo hacia la cama.

— ¿Lo dices porque soy un vampiro? —preguntó en un tono burlón.

Rebekah sonrió y se subió a horcadas sobre él.

— ¡Te amo, Matt!

— ¡Te amo! —contestó Matt besándola.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


	8. Esther & Mikael

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de VAMPIRE DIARIES le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora LISA JANE SMITH y a los productores KEVIN WILLIAMSON y JULIE PLEC, que tiene la novela adaptada en una serie televisiva en la cadena televisora The CW.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

**Palabra: **Originales. **Número de palabras: **300.

* * *

**ESTHER &amp; MIKAEL **

* * *

La llegada de Esther y Mikael a la mansión de Klaus trajo una nube negra a la casa. Cada uno de los habitantes sintió el augurio, menos Caroline que bajaba las escaleras de lo más risueña a recibirlos.

— ¡Bienvenidos! No se queden en la puerta pasen al salón — dijo señalando las puertas hacia el salón.

Los padres de los vampiros **originales** la miraron con escepticismo, pero aun así la siguieron al gran salón decorado elegantemente. Ambos miraron las múltiples luces, flores, velas y demás adornos navideños con extrañeza. Observaron que en una esquina del salón había un enorme árbol navideño espectacularmente decorado – debían reconocer- rodeado de muchos regalos.

— ¡Me alegra que hayan aceptado venir a la fiesta! —dijo Caroline con entusiasmo sentada en la butaca favorita de Klaus.

—Usted dijo que Niklaus quería hacer las paces con nosotros —dijo Mikael entre dientes mientras Caroline se quedaba petrificada.

Por un momento en la mansión de los Mikaelson reino un silencio sepulcral. Ese tipo de silencio cuando estas en el ojo de un huracán y luego sabes qué la cola arrasará con todo.

— ¿QUE? ¡CAROLINE! —el grito del hibrido se escuchó por toda la plantación en donde estaba ubicada la majestuosa mansión de los hermanos originales.

En menos de un segundo el rey vampiro-hibrido de Louisiana estaba al lado de la rubia tomándole el brazo, sacándola de la mansión y la plantación a velocidad vampírica.

— ¿Esos no eran Klaus y Caroline? —preguntó Elena a Damon observándolos pasar frente al auto.

— ¡Oh, Caroline realmente le ha tocado los cojones a Klaus! Esta vez la va a matar—dijo sonriendo.

Mientras que lo único que se escuchaban por toda la mansión eran las risas de Matt, Kol, Elijah y Hope. Mikael y Esther se miraban entre confundidos y escépticos aun sentados en el sillón.

* * *

**Gracias por los cometarios. La verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendo este fic. Espero que les guste como a mí me estaba gustando escribir esta locura. **

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


	9. Caroline & Klaus

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de VAMPIRE DIARIES le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora LISA JANE SMITH y a los productores KEVIN WILLIAMSON y JULIE PLEC, que tiene la novela adaptada en una serie televisiva en la cadena televisora The CW.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

**Palabra: **Coraje. **Número de palabras: **300.

* * *

**CAROLINE &amp; KLAUS**

* * *

— ¿Por qué le has dicho que yo quería hacer las paces? —preguntó Klaus molesto.

Caroline sabía que posiblemente había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero toda la culpa la tenía la época. Elena tenía razón al decir que era su época favorita, pero lo que no sabía era que se había vuelto la más deprimente, porque extrañaba a su madre.

Observaba a Klaus furioso caminando de un lado para otro en su forma hibrida conteniendo la ira. Le enternecía la manera que él trataba de controlar su impulso de sacarle el corazón, porque ella sabía que corría con mucha suerte. Definitivamente esa era una verdadera prueba de amor.

Era temible ver sus ojos amarillos llenos de rabia y su rostro trasfigurado por su lado vampírico y su lado licantrópico. Debía armarse de **coraje**, pero tenía miedo. Además, ¿Qué podía decir? ¿La verdad? Sí, podía decirle la verdad, pero sus cuerdas vocales no funcionaban.

— ¿No vas a contestar? —preguntó Klaus deteniéndose frente a ella y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que ella tenía miedo.

"_¡Maldita mujer del demonio! Que hace conmigo lo que quiera_", pensó volviendo su rostro a la normalidad abrazándola.

Definitivamente se había vuelto un jodido idiota manipulado por una mujer. Dos. Dos mujeres, porque su hija era igual de manipuladora.

—Las navidades siempre han sido mi época favorita, pero desde hace mucho tiempo se han vuelto deprimente. Extraño a mi mamá —dijo finalmente.

Familia. Klaus lo entendió todo. Ella solo quería estar en familia, pero ¿con la suya? Respiro profundamente, la apartó levemente, la besó y luego se apartó completamente tomándole la mano.

—Volvamos antes de que Mikael se enzarce en una sangrienta matanza con los demás. ¡No pienso permitir que destruyan mi casa!

Caroline sonrió y se arrimó a su brazo.

Klaus suspiró resignado.

* * *

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


	10. Casa llena

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de VAMPIRE DIARIES le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora LISA JANE SMITH y a los productores KEVIN WILLIAMSON y JULIE PLEC, que tiene la novela adaptada en una serie televisiva en la cadena televisora The CW.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

**Palabra: **Blanco. **Número de palabras: **300.

* * *

**CASA LLENA **

* * *

Apenas estaban a diez metros de la mansión, cuando escucharon la antigua vajilla italiana romperse en pedazos. Ambos corrieron a velocidad vampírica hasta la mansión.

En cuanto entraron vieron que el salón -antes elegantemente decorado- estaba completamente destrozado. El grito de enojo de Caroline los paralizo a todos.

Esther se encontraba en una esquina junto a Hope. Elena, Lexi, Rebekah, Harley y Davina en otra esquina pidiéndoles a Mikael y a Elijah que dejaran de pelearse, mientras que Alaric, Damon, Stefan, Matt, Kol y Enzo estaban apostando quien le enterraría la estaca a quien.

— ¿Tú no eras la que decía que Elijah se sabía controlar? —le preguntó Klaus con sarcasmo.

Caroline simplemente le dedico una mirada asesina y el rubio original lanzó una carcajada que inmediatamente murió al ver quien entraba por la puerta.

— ¿Qué hace Tyler en mi casa? —dijo en un siseo aterrador.

— ¡Oh, esto se está poniendo bueno! —dijo Damon observando la escena.

—Apuesto a que esta vez mi hermano le saca el corazón definitivamente —dijo Kol riendo.

—Acepto la apuesta —dijeron Enzo y Stefan al unísono.

Antes de que Klaus fuera atacar a Tyler, Caroline lo intercepto, pero éste la empujo furioso y esta cayó al suelo manchando de vino su pantalón **blanco**. Está furiosa se levantó del suelo, fue hasta el sillón favorito de Klaus y saco la estaca de roble blanco.

A velocidad vampírica llego hasta Klaus y puso la estaca sobre su corazón.

—Quiero pasar unas estupendas navidades y ningún original me las va joder. Si no quieres que te la entierre suelta a Tyler —dijo furiosa.

Klaus lo soltó, se giró y tras dedicarle una mirada de odio subió a su habitación.

Caroline los fulminó a todos con la mirada. Inclusive los apostadores habían dejado de reírse. Subió las escaleras tras Klaus.

* * *

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


	11. Reconciliación

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de VAMPIRE DIARIES le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora LISA JANE SMITH y a los productores KEVIN WILLIAMSON y JULIE PLEC, que tiene la novela adaptada en una serie televisiva en la cadena televisora The CW.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

**Palabra: **Lujos. **Número de palabras: **300.

* * *

**RECONCILIACION **

* * *

— ¡Jamás hubiera esperado que me amenazaras! —dijo Klaus apaciblemente cuando Caroline entró a la habitación acercándose a él. —Si te acercas soy capaz de matarte —pero a Caroline no le importó su amenaza y camino hasta su lado ofreciéndole la estaca, la cual rechazó negando con la cabeza. —Se la has pedido a uno de mis hermanos para protegerte de mí, así que quédate con ella.

—Se la pedí a Kol para protegerte de Mikael, no para protegerme de ti. Jamás hubiera hecho esta reunión a costa de tu vida. Intervine con Tyler, porque no podía permitir que lo asesinaras. Él no ha dejado de ser mi amigo, aunque tú lo odies.

—Soy débil a tu lado y lo odio —dijo frustrado.

—Si alguno de ellos intentara hacerme daño, ¿lo matarías? —preguntó Caroline mirándolo a los ojos.

—Eso no lo dudes —dijo estrechándola posesivamente mirándola.

—Si te pidiera que asesinaras a cualquiera de ellos, ¿lo harías?

—Sin dudarlo.

—Entonces no eres débil. Solo te enseñe a ser menos impulsivo e intolerante. No me quede a tu lado por los **lujos**, sino porque me enseñaste a amar de una manera más visceral y eso me hace sentir viva. Matarías por mí, pero yo también lo haría por ti. Te confió mi vida, pero la vida de ellos, a excepción de Hope, no está segura en tus manos.

—No es fácil tener aquí a tus ex—dijo serio.

—No, no lo es. Pero yo te amo a ti.

—También te amo, aunque me vuelvas un blandengue, pero si alguno… —decía Klaus antes de que Caroline lo besara apasionadamente.

— Si te provocan no me interpondré a que les des un mordisco —dijo con fingida inocencia.

Klaus sonrió con malicia y volvió a besarla. Mientras que abajo más de uno tenía la quijada desencajada.

* * *

**¡Odio editar! He tenido que eliminar casi 100 palabras y luego de editar me di de cuenta que no agregue la palabra, así que espero que les guste y no se decepcionen de este capítulo. **

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


	12. Cena familiar

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de VAMPIRE DIARIES le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora LISA JANE SMITH y a los productores KEVIN WILLIAMSON y JULIE PLEC, que tiene la novela adaptada en una serie televisiva en la cadena televisora The CW.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

**Palabra: **Originalidades. **Número de palabras: **300.

* * *

**CENA FAMILIAR **

* * *

Al día siguiente se palpaba la tensión, pero al transcurrir el día todo fue mejorando. En la noche se reunieron en el salón que estaba impecable tras el arduo trabajo de las chicas. Al reunirse en el comedor, Klaus reconoció que Caroline era una excelente anfitriona y que todo había quedado espectacular a pesar de los inconvenientes.

—Caroline, ¿no es incómodo vivir en la misma casa de la ex mujer de Klaus, aunque está este con su hermano? —preguntó Damon burlón durante la cena.

—No, no es incómodo, porque Hayley ama a Elijah de la misma manera que yo amo a Klaus, pero ¿no será que tu pregunta es porque te ves reflejado en nosotros? Digo porque Stefan se tuvo que mudar para no oírte follar con Elena—contestó Caroline molesta.

— Te lo adv… —decía Damon amenazadoramente, cuando Caroline lo interrumpió.

—Si no quieres recordar cómo se siente la mordedura de un licántropo, trágate tus **originalidades** insidiosas.

Un silencio sepulcral transcurrió durante el resto de la noche. Klaus se sentía orgulloso por la actitud de Caroline, pero luego de repartir los regalos, ambos se retiraron a su habitación por petición de ella.

— ¡Estuviste magnifica! —dijo orgulloso al entrar por la puerta.

—Esto fue una mala idea —dijo Caroline con tristeza.

Klaus se le acercó y la abrazó.

—No, no lo fue y por ti estoy dispuesto a repetirla todos los años.

— ¿Qué? Ni aunque me amenaces con morderme. Tal vez una vez cada diez años.

— ¿Sabes que te están escuchando? ¿Verdad? —preguntó burlón.

—Sí, lo sé. No es que no los quiera, sino que prefiero verlos por separado. Esto ha sido agotador.

—Pero si me hacía ilusión la cena del próximo año.

— ¡Jodete, Klaus!

Klaus sonrió, la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

"_Ya la convenceré. Será divertido_", pensó.

* * *

**Y, chicas éste es el final. Espero que les haya gustado, porqué yo tengo dudas. Si hubiera tenido al menos 500 palabras como límite, el corte no sería tan notorio. Lamento si no es lo que esperaban. **

**Será hasta la próxima locura. **

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


End file.
